Mortal Kombat Vs. Shonen Jump Universe/Sasuke Uchiha
Bio Sasuke is the only survivor of the Uchiha clan after his clansmen were massacred by his older brother, Itachi. For years, Sasuke would turn from a Leaf Genin to an international criminal. After saving the world alongside Naruto and his friends, he is regarded as one of the heroes of the Hidden Leaf Village. Now, Sasuke is married to his wife, Sakura and have a daughter called Sarada. Sasuke however, wasn't present when she was born; instead he was travelling the world, correcting the mistakes he made in the past. Without warning, a green portal appeared and sucked the nomad through it, sending him into a new world. Once he found out where he was, he sensed a certain presence. And so, Sasuke begins his brutal journey home and to settle a score with a certain assassin. Kombat Characteristics Power and Abilities TBA Variations * Susano'o: Gains access to Susano'o-based moves. Sasuke is surrounded by a purple aura. * Sharingan: Gains access to certain moves including the ability to steal the opponent's moves, specials, x-rays and even fatalities. Both of Sasuke's eyes show his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. * Rinnegan: Gains access to certain moves like Planetary Devastation. Both of Sasuke's eyes show his Rinnegan. Character Trait Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Universal: Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu: Sasuke shoots a fireball from his mouth. Can also be done in the air. ** The enhanced version is called Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu and Sasuke shoots two flame-covered dragon heads towards his opponent for more damage. * Chidori: Sasuke charges towards his opponent and strikes his opponent with a lightning-induced palm strike. ** The enhanced version is called Chidori Sharp Spear: Raika and Sasuke emits more lightning from his palm, sending his opponent reeling away from him. If the player hold the up directional button, Sasuke will lift up his opponent and send them flying away from him. * Substitution Jutsu: Replacing the Block Breaker, Sasuke will instantly vanish and be replaced with a log as Sasuke shows up from behind his attacker. * Falcon Drop: Can only be used in the air. Sasuke grabs his opponent and pile-drives them head first into the ground. ** The enhanced version is called Falcon Buster, in which the move does more damage. Susano'o - Exclusive Moves * Flick: Sasuke summons a giant hand and flicks the opponent away from him with its finger. (MK vs Jump - Susano'o variation) ** The enhanced version is called Punch, where the hand will punch the opponent away from Sasuke. * Yasaka Beads: Sasuke's Susano'o summons 3 magatama and hurls them towards its opponent. ** The enhanced version is called Inferno Style: Yasaka Magatama and Susano'o throws 6 magatama instead of 3 and douses the opponent in black flames. * Arrow Shot: The Susano'o fires an arrow towards the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called Arrow Barrage and Susano'o fires 3 arrows towards the opponent. * Inferno Style: Flame Kontrol: Sasuke summons black flames from his eyes and burns the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called Inferno Style: Flame Kontrol: Jumping Flame and Sasuke summons flames onto his sword and throws a flame to the opponent. This can also be done in the air. Sharingan - Exclusive Moves * Kopy Strike: Sasuke delivers an elbow to his opponent's gut. If it connects, Sasuke will copy his opponents attacks and earn their properties. The effect itself will last one round, but can be performed again in another round. Moves that Sasuke can't mimic will have his moves instead. * Amaterasu: Sasuke summons black flames from his eyes and burns the opponent, unlike IS:FC however, Sasuke will lose a bit of health so use this move with caution. * Demon Wind Shuriken: Windmill of Shadows: Sasuke throws a big shuriken which goes through the opponent, the move can be extended via meter burn making the shuriken underneath the original one come back to Sasuke like a boomerang. Rinnegan - Exclusive Moves * Planetary Devastation: Sasuke traps the opponent inside a small meteorite and slams it to the ground. ** The enhanced version is called Planetary Annihilation which works just like PD, but has a bigger meteorite and inflicts more damage. * Onyx Chidori: Works like the Chidori, but with Onyx lightning. ** The enhanced version is called Heavenly Hand Power which also works like the Chidori, but inflicts more damage and recovers a bit of Sasuke's health. * Inferno Style: Fire Ball Jutsu: Works like FS:FBS. ** The enhanced version is called Inferno Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu which works like FS:DFJ. X-Ray Move * Indra's Wrath: Sasuke summons his Susano'o and fires an arrow to the opponent, which sends them up into the sky. He then reveals his Perfect Susano'o and jumps out of it, throwing the sword through the opponent's mouth, then Sasuke summons a shadow klone, which pulls the sword out of his victim's mouth and breaks their skull by hitting them at the back of their head with the butt of the sword. Sasuke then commands his Perfect Susano'o to punch the opponent, thus breaking the rest of the opponent's bones and sending them crashing back down to earth. Super Move Finishing Moves Fatalities * Impaler: Sasuke delivers an uppercut hard enough to send his opponent into the air, then he unsheathes his sword and throws it into the ground, handle first; as Sasuke then turns away the opponent then lands butt first into the sword continuously sliding down until the sword pokes out of their mouth a la Vlad the Impaler. * A Toast to my Klan: Sasuke summons his Susano'o and fires a huge razor-sharp arrow through his opponent and send him/her flying; then he throws his sword towards his victim and chops off their head. He then summons a shadow klone and uses his space-time ninjutsu to make it vanish. Next, Sasuke fires a fireball from his mouth to incinerate the rest of the corpse as the victim's head continues flying towards him. The shadow klone returns and gives the real Sasuke his sword back where he then points the blade towards the opponent's head which then gets impaled by the blade. X-Ality * Angry Avenger: Sasuke first impales his victim with his sword and then uses the butt of the sword to hit his opponent in the face, breaking their skull. He then does a horizontal slash, causing major damage to their ribcage, nearly slicing it completely in half. The opponent is then blown back. Brutalities * Hole-y Moly!: Sasuke performs his FS:FBS (or IS:FBS) and the fireball goes through the opponent, leaving a gaping hole in their chest. * Krusher: Sasuke performs his throw and literally crushes the opponent. * POP!: Sasuke executes his Flick special move and the hand decapitates the opponent. (MK vs Jump - Susano'o Variation) * Burn Out: Sasuke performs his Amaterasu and burns the opponent alive, leaving them into a charred pile of bones. (MK vs Jump - Sharingan variation) * Devastator: Sasuke performs his Planetary Devastation special move and destroys the opponent. (MK vs Jump - Rinnegan variation) * Goodbye!: Sasuke performs his X-Ray and the opponent splatters on the floor on impact. (MK vs Jump - Secret) Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri RAMtalities Melltalities Cretalities Gothtalities Kostumes * Kostume 1: Sasuke's appearance as seen in chapter #700 of the Naruto Shippuden manga and the Naruto Hiden novel series * Kostume 2: Sasuke's appearance in Naruto: The Last minus his poncho * Unlockable Kostume: Sasuke's Five Kage Summit attire * DLC Kostume 1: Sasuke's Akatsuki cloak * DLC Kostume 2: Sasuke's "Kirin" attire * DLC Kostume 3: Sasuke's "Chidori True Spear" attire * Kosplay DLC: Nightwing from Injustice: Gods Among Us Intro Sequence Sasuke walks in & points his sword to his opponent. He'll say "Now, feel my hatred!" Victory Sequence Sasuke turns his back on the camera & then suddenly gets his sword out & slashes the camera, killing the "cameraman". He then smiles evilly. Rival Category:MK Vs. Shonen Jump Scorpion beacause they are two violent ninjas who want revenge on who killed his family ( Scorpion on Sub Zero and Sasuke on Itachi )